Mordis
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = Marvel's Inhumans | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Attilan, Earth's moon | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Divide and Conquer" | final appearance = | actor = Bridger Zadina }} Mordis is a fictional alien super-villain and a recurring antagonist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He appeared on the ABC television series Inhumans, where he was played by actor Bridger Zadina. He was introduced in the third episode of the show, "Divide and Conquer". Biography Mordis is the guy that never gets invited to all the cool parties. Mostly because he is also the guy most likely to kill everybody in the room. Mordis fires a death ray blast from his face, and requires a special helmet in order to contain his power. For this reason, he is considered a major uncontrollable threat, and spends most of his time locked away in a secure vault on Attilan. Maximus took special precautions to free Mordis, and then assigned him to a group of Inhuman Royal Guards for a mission to Earth where he was to help them sanction the Inhuman exile, Gorgon. Guard leader Auran led the mission, but she was not comfortable with having such a wild card on her team. Landing in Hawaii, Mordis complained about walking through the dense forests and asked another guard named Flora to use her plant control abilities to clear a path. The team ultimately caught up with Gorgon and his new comrades, and Mordis was finally able to unleash his power. Inhumans: Divide and Conquer Later, the group managed to find the deposed rulers of Attilan, Black Bolt and Medusa. During the fight, Black Bolt released a natural gas container as a means of preventing Mordis from using his power, less he causes the deaths of his entire team. In the thick of battle however, Mordis' face blast ignited the natural gas, and the ensuing explosion had devastating consequences for the royal guards. Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Abilities * Alien physiology: As a genetically enhanced being, Mordis' natural physiology as an Inhuman grants him physical traits that are beyond that of a normal human being. :* Accelerated healing: 's genetically enhanced biology and metabolism enables him to heal from injuries more quickly than the average human being. :* Superhuman durability: 's body is heartier and more dense than the average human, allowing him to sustain repeated blows with minimal injury. :* Superhuman stamina: 's genetically engineered biology allows him to operate on a physical level for extended periods of time without tiring. :* Superhuman strength: is physically stronger than the average human being of equal age, size and weight. * Energy projection: Undergoing terrigenesis gave Mordis the ability to project wide beams of destructive energy... from his face. From his friggin' face! Notes & Trivia * * Mordis is exclusive to the continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. At the time that he appeared on Inhumans, he had no direct counterpart in the mainstream Marvel Universe. * Playing Mordis is actor Bridger Zadina's second work in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He also made an uncredited appearance in the 2013 film Iron Man 3 as E.J. Appearances * Inhumans: Divide and Conquer * Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa * Inhumans: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... * Inhumans: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon See also External Links * References